Pissing on Suburbia Happiness
by ColdPersianFusion
Summary: When the Winter War took place, Orihime promised happiness and love to Grimmjow in the future, but she didn't kept it. 8 years later she is married to Ichigo. Grimmjow is mad that he drunkenly stakes out at the couples' house. Tonight is different.


My Inspiration came from the Venture Brothers. Those who watch this show know where I got my material. The Monarch rules!

Note this is eight years later after the Winter War.

* * *

**Title**

**Pissing on Suburbia Happiness**

**Chapter One**

**Empty Promises**

* * *

"YOU LYING BITCH! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED!"

A drunken human Grimmjow flung a wine bottle at the second story window. The window shattered from the wine bottle. Orihime yelped in surprise when she awoke from her sleep only to realize she was in no danger when she heard the ex-espada cussing loudly at her and her husband.

"Not again..." Orihime groaned in frustration. Why must Grimmjow continue this agonizing cycle of alcohol and anger?

Ichigo shifted in his bed to face her back. "Do you want me to handle him?"

"No..no I can take care of this." Orihime got up from her bed and put on her pink bunny slippers.

"You better before the kids wake up. I don't want the neighbors to call the cops again...I have..to go to work early in the mor..." Ichigo's ramble slowly turn into mumbles as he went back to sleep even though he could hear Grimmjow making a racket on his lawn.

Orihime looked at their alarm clock and realized Grimmjow woke them up in an ungodly time. She snatched her pink robe to cover her short silky green nightgown. She ran down the stairs and before she opened the entrance door to confront Grimmjow, she was literally shaking in fright and anxiousness but she needed to get rid of those feelings so she can be strong enough to silence the beast.

"Breathe in and breathe out...breathe in, breathe out...in, out...in" Orihime calmed her shaking body to be a strong solid being.

As she opened her wooden door, she saw Grimmjow pissing on her suburban statue gnome. Those typical gnomes that had the wide smile and red pointy hat. Grimmjow was peeing on her beloved gnome as he was chucking another beer beverage down and tosses it on her lawn. Her perfect green grass was now litter with beer cans and wine bottles and not to mention the tire tracks that ruined her lawn.

"You hang me out to dry...But, I can't see you every night..."Grimmjow was horribly off tune when he was singing those lyrics.

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow..." Orihime timidly shout at Grimmjow however he wasn't paying any attention but his attention was aiming his piss at the stupid gnome's smile. What is this little bastard smiling about? He had no fuckin right to be happy when he wasn't.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime demanded his attention.

"What bitch! Don't you see I'm pissing here!" Grimmjow barked back at the stern faced Orihime.

"I do and I would like you to put away your 'thing'." Orihime snaps back as she emphasizes 'thing' heavily.

"Oooh.. You use to like my 'thing' back in the good old days." Grimmjow gave her a sloppy grin since beer was streaming down his chin.

"Grimmjow, please don't start this again." Orihime pleaded while she tried to approach him.

"Start what! I didn't start anything! You practically drag me to the starting point of my downfall!" Grimmjow snapped at her while heading to his red pick-up truck for more beer.

"Hey! Don't blame me- Hey listen-No! No more drinking! Grimmjow!" Orihime went after him to snatch the beer can from him but he snarled at her grizzly like a werewolf baring its fangs at intruders who dares to enter its territory. She backed off in fear.

"Yes, yes, it was your fault I turn out like this! Heck if I didn't listen to you, Orihime, I would of been ruling Hueco Mundo instead of working a shitty ass job as a human!" Grimmjow wasn't finish with his raving rage towards Orihime.

"No, you would of been dead if you didn't listen to me..." The shaken up Orihime mumbled to herself about the unheard comment for Grimmjow.

"I shouldn't listen to 'Grimmjow you can live a life of your own in my world,' that was a fuckin lie including this one which I bet you love so much 'AND YOU CAN LIVE THAT LIFE WITH ME.'!!" The furious ex-espada marched towards her as he yelled the lie Orihime told him at her.

He then quieted down so he can open his beer and drink it while his hawk-like eyes were watching Orihime ready to break. One of the reasons he would get wasted and be at Orihime and Ichigo's house is because he wanted to hurt her. He wanted revenge for himself because what Orihime made him believe was a full of lies and she actually hurt him in so many ways. He wanted pay back after all she did to him.

Grimmjow wanted to see the woman he still painfully loves to be broken right in front of him.

"You know what you're full of shit Orihime."

She slapped him.

Orihime didn't want to hear him. She wanted to deny everything he said to her because it proves she had betrayed the man she use to love. Whatever was spilling out from this drunken man was the truth. She screwed him over.

* * *

Once upon a time ago... a princess promised happiness and love to her warrior.

"GRIMMJOW!" Orihime screamed her heart out as she saw Grimmjow's body falling to the sand dunes in a suspended moment. His bloody body crashed into the sand like a meteor smashing into land.

Orihime ran to him even though she ignores the intense battles taking place in Hueco Mundo. She ignores the sounds of the white huge columns being diminished and war cries from both sides. She ignores the sights of war being rage. She ignores herself because what was coming from her mouth was a wordless scream. Hear, see, and speak no evil took place in her. Her attention was at the man she loves.

His released form wasn't enough to be at the same level with Nnoitra. He was done for.

Grimmjow could only see pure black only to realize he had his eyes closed. Would death be like this? Eternal blackness? He slowly opened his eyes. He tried to pick up his shaking right hand only to find out his arm was chopped off by Nnoitra's scythe. Fuck.

However, that was his least of concerns right now...

Suddenly Grimmjow could hear his name in a far distance. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His eyes were set on two colored skies, one red and the other blue. His left eye had blood on it and the other was clear. What his right eye seen was light blue firefly-like spiritual energy vaporing into the sky. It was his spiritual energy flying to the sky. He was dying.

"Oh god..." Orihime gasped for air because she was horrified by the sight of the defeated Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was sprawled on the blood stained sand. His white espada clothes were also drenched with his blood. His left arm was chopped off again. A few feet away his arm was materializing in spiritual particles that was vaporing into the sky. Actually she turns her attention back to Grimmjow only to see him slowly materializing into blue spiritual particles. It was like watching blue fire erupting from his body and the ashes of it floats into the sky.

Orihime ran up the sand dune while struggling against the tangle of her white dress and the resistance from the sand. She dropped on her knees to gather the beat up Grimmjow in her arms.

"Grimmjow...Grimmjow open your eyes please. Open them up for me..Come on, Grimmjow...open them." Orihime was sobbing as she tightly embraced her espada.

The beaten prince of brutality opened his eyes to see his woman crying upon him. He tried to talk but it just hurt so bad. When he tries to say her name, he saw blood shortly squirting up from his throat. Orihime almost retched forward when blood squirted out from his throat. His throat was cut open...she could see the inner muscles and tissue of his throat. It was just sickening.

"Don't try to talk...I'm going to heal you to make this all better okay. Okay..Yes, all better." That comment was to reassure herself rather than to Grimmjow about him being better. What happened next didn't work at all.

"WHAT! Its not working!" Orihime's powers weren't restoring Grimmjow. Orihime was desperately waving her hands over his body. However, it was evident that her powers were working by the looks of the golden shield but it wasn't working on Grimmjow.

The defeated 6th espada coughed up more blood so he could sorely speak. " Orihime you can't do shit about it. Once a spirit materializes into spiritual energy, they're gone forever."

"NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is happening my sweet pet-sama. Kukukuku." Nnoitra's shadow overshadowed Orihime and Grimmjow.

Nnoitra then snatched the screaming Orihime by her hair from Grimmjow" The last thing you'll see is me fucking your submissive pet. Isn't that right peaches?" He pulled her hair up so she can have her face up to his so he can give her a long sinister lick on her cheek as she screamed from sheer fright.

"Hmmm tasty. I wonder if her cunt would taste the same?" Nnoitra chuckle at his own remark as he brought Orihime close to him so he can forcefully kiss her.

Grimmjow turn his body on his stomach and he began to agonizingly crawl towards Orihime "YOU FUCKIN BASTARD! I'LL STAB YOUR BALLS OFF! ARRGGHH!" however Nnoitra stepped hard on Grimmjow's only hand with his heel on it.

"I don't think you're in a position to talk when I have the upper hand Grimmy boy." Nnoitra snarl as he put more pressure on his heel so he can stab the 6th epsada's flesh.

"What a nuisance you are. I'll help you to kick the bucket faster." Nnoitra tossed Orihime down the sand dune as he gather his scythe from his back.

Orhime gasped in utter horror from the bottom of the sand dune as she saw the back of Nnoitra and his weapon ready to swing down on Grimmjow's neck. What happened next was shocking.

The orange haired teenager screamed atop of her lungs as Nnoitra's head roll down the sand down and onto her lap. She scrabbled backwards as she kicked Nnoitra's dismembered head away from her.

"Sorry about that Ms. Inoue-sama." Urahara offers a helping hand to the shaken up girl.

"How?..." Orihime was wondering how Urahara simply defeated Nnoitra in a split second when Grimmjow battle him to the point of near death.

"I needed him distracted before I could strike him. However, Orihime, there are more important matters." Urahara pointed at the blue spiritual energy flying off to the sky.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime rushed up the sand dune while Urahara followed.

Orihime was rabbling to Urahara on how she couldn't heal Grimmjow until he pause her by raising his hand up to stop her from talking any further.

"The espada is right. Your powers seem to be god-like but it can't reverse the process of death for him. The materializing of spiritual energy is taking place, you can't do anything about that."

Orihime once again dropped to her knees so she can have perishing Grimmjow close to her. She ran her hand through his soft blue hair as she developed more tears because more spirit particles were fluttering to the sky in a faster pace.

"My fuck-up destiny was meant for me to die like this, Orihime. Don't cry dammit, we both knew something like this would happen to me." Grimmjow lectured harshly at her before coughing up more blood.

Grimmjow Jaguarjack knew since the beginning of his hallow birth in Hueco Mundo that his life promised brute violence, coldness, and ultimate death. To be an Espada is to sign your life and duty to Aizen. However, Grimmjow rebelled against Aizen because he wanted freedom and reign of his life. Orihime was the one who influenced him to be like that.

"However, Orihime, there is one true hope for this espada." Urahara bestowed a new genuine feeling of optimism in Orihime.

"What! What is it?! Tell me!"

"Hmmm his spiritual energy is low...What we can do is give him this pill to freeze his remaining spiritual energy so we would have time to transfer him to a gigai. The catch is when we transfer his spiritual body to a gigai, this espada would be permanently human because of his damaged spirit level."

"Grimmjow..." Orihime sounded so concern because she knew how Grimmjow feel of feeling like human.

Did he want to die or not? The more important question; would he rather be human than dead? There is so much shit to think and debate about but the clock is ticking.

"However, there is a risk. Even when the pill freezes his low spiritual energy, he has a high possibility to die right now until we get him to a gigai. We have to get him to Kara Kura Town immediately."

"Grimmjow, remember those nights when you talk about living your own life? Remember."

"Woman, listen!" Grimmjow coughed up more blood " you have to accept this is my fucking faith!"

"NO, LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU THAT I CAN'T BARE SEEING YOU DIE!" Orihime yelled at his face. She was then silenced while she began to caress his bloody cheek.

"Grimmjow, don't die now, please. If..if.. If you don't die on me I promise you... Grimmjow you can live a life of your own in my world and you can live that life with me."

-


End file.
